wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wii Fit Trainer (Super Smash Bros)
The Wii Fit Trainer is a character in the Wii Fit series. The Wii Fit trainer teaches the Yoga and Strength Training exercises. The Wii Fit Trainer can be Female or Male, which is chosen by the player at the start of each game. Wii Fit/ Wii Fit U In Wii Fit, the trainer is chosen at the start of the game. They instruct the player during the Yoga and Strength exercises, and tell the player how they did at the end of the instruction. Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit トレーナー, Wii Fit Trainer) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4. She was revealed at E3 on June 11th, 2013.[1] A male version of Wii Fit Trainer was revealed in a Director's Room Miiverse post on October 31st, 2013, which also commemorated the release date of the trial version of Wii Fit U. The male Wii Fit Trainer was later confirmed to be an alternate costume during a [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Nintendo_Direct Super Smash Bros. Direct] on April 8th, 2014.[2] She was also among the first wave of amiibocompatible with SSB4. Unlike a majority of the characters, Wii Fit Trainer has different voice actors depending on the region. The voice actors of each region's female or male trainers respectively are as follows: *In American English: October Moore/Steve Heinke *In British English: Tania Emery/Luke Smith *In Japanese: Hitomi Hirose/Tomoyuki Higuchi *In French: Corinne Kempa/François Anseaume (dialogue), Christophe Hespel (grunts) *In American Spanish: Isabela Arevalo/Horacio Mancilla *In Iberian Spanish: Pilar Orti/Javier Fernandez Peña *In Italian: Lara Parmiani/Giovanni Loto *In German: Sylvia St. John/Michael Hulsmann **However, the Portuguese, Dutch and Russian versions of SSB4 also use their British English voices. Wii Fit Trainer is currently ranked 51st out of 55 on the tier list, placing her at the bottom of the F tier, and making her the lowest ranking newcomer and the lowest ranked sole representative. Wii Fit Trainer's greatest strength is her offensive potential: she is able to quickly rack up damage and has respectable power, both of which can be strengthened by using Deep Breathing. She also has a useful projectile in both Sun Salutation and Header, while her unusual hitbox placements grant her both a deceptively decent combo game and impressive mindgame potential. Lastly, Wii Fit Trainer's overall mobility is good, thanks to her grounded mobility, high jumps, and ability to wall jump. By extension, these traits also grant her a good approach and, when coupled with Header, make her potent at edge-guard breaking. However, Wii Fit Trainer's strengths are counterbalanced by her short range, owing to her hitboxes being mostly focused on very specific parts of her body. By extension, Wii Fit Trainer's grab game is very poor: her overall grab range is notoriously short; her pummel is very slow; and her throws have very minimal utility. Altogether, these traits make it difficult for her to space consistently at close range and/or against small characters. Wii Fit Trainer's KO potential also ties in with this issue: her most powerful attacks are offset by considerable overall lag (smash attacks), specific sweetspots (up smash and back aerial), or insufficient knockback, which results in her having few dependable KO options at reasonable percentages without Deep Breathing's boost. Deep Breathing itself is also flawed: its duration is short and its recharge time is long, which necessitate wise usage. Lastly, Wii Fit Trainer's recovery is predictable and short-ranged without extendable elements (such as Header) or button mashing Super Hoop. Due to her steep learning curve, hitbox placements and inconsistent KO potential, Wii Fit Trainer has a small playerbase and is perceived to have poor matchups against a large portion of the cast. However, she has nevertheless managed to achieve a decent amount of success at various levels of tournament play: John Numbers and Waveguider have collectively won a handful of local tournaments, while John Numbers, RIN and Wii Twerk Trainer have each managed to achieve several high placings in both singles and doubles play at regional and national tournaments. Attributeshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=1 edit Wii Fit Trainer is a middleweight that, unsurprisingly for a character hailing from the [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii_Fit_(universe) Wii Fit] series, has overall good mobility. She possesses good grounded mobility, thanks to her slightly above average walking and dashing speeds, above average traction, and very effective extended dash-dance. While Wii Fit Trainer's aerial mobility is marginally less effective in comparison because of her slightly below average air speed, it is nevertheless capable. This is thanks to her above average air acceleration, slightly above average gravity, her above average jump height, and her ability to wall jump. Wii Fit Trainer also has impressive evasiveness: her sidesteps, rolls and air dodges are all fast, while her crouch and crawl are the lowest ones in the game. In keeping with her home series, Wii Fit Trainer's moveset involves her assuming various yoga poses or performing certain exercises. As a result, many of her attacks possess unusual hitbox properties. For example, her forward aerial and Header each have two hitboxes that allow them to either launch the opponent or meteor smash them, while her neutral attack, forward tilt and forward smash can punish and/or surprise opponents behind her, thanks to their backward hitboxes. In addition to granting Wii Fit Trainer impressive mindgame potential, her unique hitbox properties also make her capable of warding off pressure, or even punishing rolls. Wii Fit Trainer's air game is also overall formidable. Her neutral aerial has a respectable damage output, favorable launching angles, and minimal ending and landing lag. These traits make it not only a very useful combo starter when SHFF'd, but also her overall best combo starter. With its ability to combo into her forward and up tilts, which also possess respectable combo potentials, neutral aerial is also pivotal aspect of Wii Fit Trainer's damage racking potential. Her up and back aerials can KO at reasonable percentages, even when not boosted by Deep Breathing, while her back aerial also has sex kick properties. Lastly, Wii Fit Trainer's forward and down aerials boast respectable damage outputs and are capable of meteor smashing. When supplemented with her capable recovery and aerial mobility, her forward, back and down aerials allow her to function as a potent edge-guarder. Wii Fit Trainer also possesses versatile special moves. Sun Salutation charges quickly and is spammable, while fully charging it allows it to deal impressive damage and slightly heal Wii Fit Trainer upon being fired. Header is an extremely useful edge projectile, to the point that it is arguably one of the best edge-guard breakers in the game thanks to its utility: it can deter approaches after dropping from an edge, edge-guard recovery attempts, meteor smash opponents at point-blank range via its headbutt, and be canceled in order to play mindgames. Deep Breathing increases her overall damage output, overall knockback and even her walking speed when it is successfully used. As such, it can bolster her already strong damage racking ability and KOing options, strengthen her forward tilt and fully charged Sun Salutation into becoming viable KOing options, and supplement her camping ability alongside Sun Salutation and Header. In addition to its offensive benefits, Deep Breathing also slightly heals Wii Fit Trainer like Sun Salutation. Wii Fit Trainer's primary recovery option, Super Hoop, grants above average vertical distance when button mashed. It also deals 5% to any opponents that come into contact with the hoops, which grants it some protection against edge-guarders. Although Wii Fit Trainer's unique hitbox placements grant her some noteworthy benefits, their placements are also problematic. This is especially evident with smaller characters, as Wii Fit Trainer's fastest attacks to threaten them with are her neutral attack and forward tilt, and even then she can only do so when using their leg hitboxes. Wii Fit Trainer's range is further hindered by her grounded moves largely keeping her stationary, with her up smash being possibly her riskiest yet most rewarding move: despite being her strongest attack overall with or without Deep Breathing, its strongest hitbox is located entirely at her hands and upper arms, making it deceptively difficult to hit even grounded opponents who are practically touching her, unless their hurtboxes are high or large. Wii Fit Trainer's grab game is also unimpressive. While her grabs are easy to land from out of shield thanks to her high traction, they have poor ranges outside of that position. This is further compounded by her grabbox's relatively high position, making it one of the few grabs that will easily miss smaller opponents. Additionally, her pummel's high damage output is offset by its status as the second slowest pummel in the game. Lastly, her throws are largely unrewarding overall: none of them possess KO potential at reasonable percentages, even when boosted by Deep Breathing, while forward, up and down throws have minimal combo potential only from 0%-20%. Although the majority of Wii Fit Trainer's moves have minimal start-up lag, they are hindered by considerable ending lag. As such, she must plan accordingly in order to avoid punishment when attempting to use her neutral aerial's combos, and especially her KOing options. Lastly, Wii Fit Trainer's KO potential is inconsistent due to both her small number of KOing options outside of Deep Breathing, as well as Deep Breathing itself. Her KOing options without Deep Breathing consist of her smash attacks, back aerial and up aerial, and they all boast respectable power. However, up aerial is the only one that is not burdened with any glaring issues in regard to lag or hitbox placements. While Deep Breathing remedies this and also makes forward tilt and fully charged Sun Salutation into viable KOing options, it only lasts for approximately 9.8 seconds upon its first successful use (approximately 7 seconds upon subsequent uses) and has a considerably long recharge time, regardless of whether or not it was successfully performed. Lastly, Wii Fit Trainer's varied recovery is nonetheless predictable, as Super Hoop is quite easy to gimp due to its linearity, rather slow speed and very minimal horizontal range. In regard to custom moves, Wii Fit Trainer benefits significantly from one: Jumbo Hoop. While it grants minimal vertical distance and has an extreme amount of ending lag, it grants very good horizontal distance. It also possesses a very large hitbox, which can deal up to 30%, a good amount of shield damage, boasts priority over all non-disjointed and/or non-projectile attacks, and can even be used to edge-guard, gimp, or KO. Overall, Wii Fit Trainer has a steep learning curve, as wise usage of her distinct hitbox placements can confound opponents and leave them guessing as to how to counteract them. As such, she performs optimally with a hit and run playstyle that relies on using her unique hitboxes for combos, mindgames, punishment and warding off pressure, using her potent air game for edge-guarding, and using her projectiles to camp or zone. Update historyhttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=2 edit Wii Fit Trainer has been noticeably buffed via game updates. Update 1.1.0 improved the damage outputs, knockback, and ranges of many of her moves, while her grabs became much more reliable overall due to their grab boxes being lowered. Wii Fit Trainer's special moves were also improved in a variety of ways. Both Sun Salutation and Sweeping Sun Salutation now heal 1% more, improving their utility. Header's cancel timing has been decreased, which allows for more mix-ups, while it and its variations gained increased knockback growth on all of their respective hitboxes, and increased health for their soccer balls. Lastly, Deep Breathing now grants a 20% boost (16% for subsequent uses) to her overall damage output, and a 30% boost to her overall knockback for approximately 9.8 seconds during its first successful use (approximately 7 seconds during subsequent uses), which significantly improves its utility thanks to allowing Wii Fit Trainer to inflict much more damage and KO reliably. However, the changes to the shield mechanics brought about in updates 1.1.0 and 1.1.1 slightly hinder her, as her moveset's low hitlag makes her attacks less safe on shield despite her reliable projectiles. Nevertheless, the buffs Wii Fit Trainer received have improved her standing against the rest of the cast. https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._for_Nintendo_3DS 1.0.4 * Air dodge landing lag standardized: 12 → 22 frames. * Forward aerial's third hitbox is no longer unblockable. https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._for_Nintendo_3DS 1.0.5 * Sun Salutation's visual effects improved. https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._4 1.1.0 * Up tilt deals 2% more damage: 8% → 10%. * Forward smash's hitbox sizes increased. * Up smash's knockback growth increased: 95 (clean hands)/100 (clean body)/110 (late hands)/105 (late body) → 97/102/112/107, improving its KO potential. * Up smash's hitbox sizes increased. * Down smash deals 2% more damage: 10% (outside)/8% (inside) → 12%/10% and its knockback growth increased: 107 → 110, improving its KO potential. * Neutral aerial's knockback growth increased: 70 (hit 1)/100 (hit 2) → 72/102 and its first hitbox's size increased, improving its combo potential. * Forward aerial's knockback growth increased: 100 (arm)/60 (leg) → 102/62. * Back aerial's knockback growth increased: 98 (clean back)/100 (late back) → 100/102, improving its KO potential. * Up aerial's knockback growth increased: 80 → 82, improving its KO potential. * Down aerial's knockback growth increased: 80 (grounded)/78 (aerial)/100 (late) → 82/80/102. * All grabs have had their grabboxes lowered, improving their reliability against crouching or small characters. * Sun Salutation and Sweeping Sun Salutation heal 1% more damage: 1% (Sun Salutation)/2% (Sweeping Sun Salutation) → 2%/3%. * All variations of Header have had their hitboxes' knockback growth and soccer balls' health increased, improving their spacing potentials. * Header's landing lag decreased: 29 frames → 16. * Deep Breathing increases overall damage output: 1.2× (initial)/1.16× (subsequent) and overall knockback: 1.3× (both) for approximately 9.8 seconds during its first successful use, and approximately 7 seconds during subsequent uses. Altogether, these changes significantly improve its utility. https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._4 1.1.1 * Volatile Breathing can hit floored opponents. Movesethttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Wii Fit Trainer can increase her overall damage output and overall knockback with Deep Breathing. The following moveset list details the properties of her attacks when she has not used Deep Breathing. *Wii Fit Trainer can crawl and wall jump. Her crawl notably has the shortest height in the game. On-screen appearancehttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Steps off the Wii Balance Board after balancing on it. After stepping off, the Balance Board floats into the air, waves goodbye to Wii Fit Trainer, and then disappears in a puff of smoke Taunts *'Up taunt': Stretches her arms above her head, saying "Let's get a good stretch." (ストレッチは念入りにしましょう, Stretch thoroughly.)[3] *'Side taunt': Stretches her shoulders, saying "Stretch those shoulders." (肩の筋肉を伸ばします, Stretch those shoulder muscles.) *'Down taunt': Sits down and stretches her legs, saying "Let's stretch our legs." (脚を伸ばしましょう, Let's stretch our legs.) Much like Luigi's side taunt, this taunt can allow Wii Fit Trainer to avoid attacks with high hitboxes. Idle poseshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=6 edit *Stretches her neck. *Shifts her weight and twists her hips. Crowd cheerhttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=7 edit Victory poses *Assumes the Triangle pose, then the Standing Knee Hug pose, and then the Single Leg Extension pose. *Assumes the Tree pose and then the Warrior pose. *Wipes her forehead with a towel draped around her shoulders and then strikes a thumbs up. *''During these victory poses, Wii Fit Trainer will say one of these lines depending on their gender.'' In competitive playhttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=9 edit Official Custom Moveset Projecthttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=10 edit Notable playershttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=11 edit Activehttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=12 edit *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg John Numbers - The best Wii Fit Trainer player in the world. Placed 17th at EVO 2015, Shots Fired 2, Glitch, Apex 2016, and Royal Flush; and 65th at 2GGC: Civil War. He has wins over Zinoto, Ned, and Mr.E. *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Japan.svg RIN - The best Wii Fit Trainer player in Japan. Placed 9th at Sumabato 7; 17th at Sumabato 11; and 25th at GENESIS 3. *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg Waveguider - Placed 4th at Southern Cross Championship 2K15; 5th at Battle Arena Melbourne 7; and 6th at Battle Arena Melbourne 8. Ranked 4th on the Australian Power Rankings. *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Wii Twerk Trainer - Placed 5th at 2GG: Breakthrough; 25th at EVO 2015; and 33rd at Shots Fired 2. Inactivehttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=13 edit *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg ANTi Tier placement and historyhttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=14 edit Wii Fit Trainer has remained one of the most obscure characters since SSB4's release, despite some brief flashes of success. Despite players pointing out her great camping potential courtesy of Sun Salutation and Header, Deep Breathing's healing and temporary buff abilities, potentially powerful combos when given the opportunity, and her fast frame data, most have argued that her disadvantages were too significant in competitive play, such as her poor range, very limited combo options, and her overall moveset's infamously small hitboxes (most notably her grab before update 1.1.0, alongside up smash). Although her playerbase consists of notable players like John Numbers and Waveguider, it is nevertheless very small and has thus resulted in her achieving her sparse results. In spite of some flashes of success (notably at EVO 2015, where two Wii Fit Trainer players got into top 32, while players of many high tier characters failed to get top 32), Wii Fit Trainer's very minimal representation has been reflected by her status as a low-tier character throughout SSB4's lifespan. She has been ranked 39th on the first tier list; tied with Bowser Jr. for 46th/47th on the second tier list; 49th on the third tier list; and 51st on the fourth and current tier list. Reveal trailerhttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=15 edit Trophieshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=16 edit :Wii Fit Trainer ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_North_America.svg The female trainer who helps you in the Wii Fit series. She favors a fighting style composed of yoga poses. This makes her a capable close-quarters fighter, but she has ranged attacks as well. She also has a move called Deep Breathing, which can heal you and increase attack power if timed right. ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg You can choose one of two Trainers to help whip you into shape - or better yet, whip everyone else into shape! Use all sorts of yoga poses and exercises to get fit and flexible, and inflict serious damage on the other fighters in the process! Or try some deep-breathing drills to increase power and defence. It's all good! :https://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii: Wii Fit (05/2008) :https://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii: Wii Fit Plus (10/2009) :Wii Fit Trainer (Alt.) ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_North_America.svg The male trainer from the Wii Fit series, his neutral special Sun Salutation charges up a ball of light that, when launched, will heal him a bit. His Jackknife pose is excellent for toning the abdominal muscles, but in Smash Bros. the Wii Fit Trainer uses it as an air attack. Timed right, the attack can hit twice! ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg The Wii Fit Trainers' Sun Salutation move charges a ball of sunlight in front of you, which you can then fire forwards. When fully charged, it even heals you slightly! Jackknife exercises can help tone your abs, but they also work for air attacks in this game. Get close to a foe and, if you time it right, you can do a rep to hit them twice. :https://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii: Wii Fit (05/2008) :https://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii: Wii Fit Plus (10/2009) :Wii Fit ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_North_America.svg Wii Fit Trainer strikes the Warrior pose, sending an army of silhouettes flying forth in a variety of poses (21 in all!). This Final Smash's individual hits don't hurt much, but they add up and can even push foes off the edge. Meanwhile, Wii Fit Trainer is invincible! Unleash it at a height to get the full range of the cone effect. ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Wii Fit Trainer takes the Warrior pose, then sends an army of silhouettes flying forth in a variety of poses (21 in total!) This Final Smash's individual hits don't hurt much, but they add up, and can even push foes off the edge. Meanwhile, Wii Fit Trainer is invincible! Unleash it from a height to get the full range of the fan effect. In Event Matcheshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=17 edit Solo Eventshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=18 edit Aura Mastery: As Lucario, the player must defeat an invisible Wii Fit Trainer and Sheik. Fitness Junkie: Wii Fit Trainer must defeat two giant Warios. New Challengers 1: Wii Fit Trainer is one of the seven opponents fought in this event, alongside Villager, Rosalina & Luma, Little Mac, Lucina, Bowser Jr., and Duck Hunt. Co-op Eventshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=19 edit Getting Healthy: Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac must defeat Kirby and Pac-Man. Peach in Peril: As Bowser and Bowser Jr., two players must defeat Wii Fit Trainer, Zero Suit Samus, Rosalina & Luma, Zelda, and female Robin, but not Peach. KOing Peach results in a failure. The Ultimate Battle: Two players select a character and must defeat the entire roster. Alternate costumes Triviahttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)&action=edit&section=22 edit Wii Fit Trainer is the only character who uses her standard artwork while appearing on the boxart for both versions of SSB4. All other characters that appear on the boxart display unique poses. Wii Fit Trainer and Lucario are the only characters in SSB4 who are uniquely associated with a particular effect. In her case, she is associated with the solar effect, thanks to Sun Salutation. Altogether, Wii Fit Trainer has 17 voice actors across both genders and all languages, the most out of any character in SSB4. ::*When disregarding Smash Taunt voice actors, Wii Fit Trainer is the only character in the entire series to have two different English voices for each gender. There is one British voice (for each gender) and one American voice. ::*In the North American release, although both Wii Fit Trainers typically speak in North American accents, the voice that appears in the background of Wii Fit Studio (the female one only) speaks in a British accent when she says, "Now, return to your original position." This was fixed in update 1.1.1. Oddly, the male Wii Fit Trainer's voice in North American versions of SSB4 uses a reverberating echo during his Final Smash, instead of the smooth echo effect used by the female Wii Fit Trainer and every other character. Wii Fit Trainer is the only character to occasionally speak full sentences when using her smash attacks. She can say up to three sentences for each smash attack. ::*Oddly, if a battle is quit or won while Wii Fit Trainer is speaking, such as during one of her taunts or smash attacks, she can still be heard even over the announcer. She shares this trait with Bayonetta. Wii Fit Trainer's general usage of exercises and yoga poses also extends to her prone/supine, air dodge, sidestep, roll, crouch, crawl, teeter, edge hang, dash attack (while holding a battering item) and screen KO's animations. Wii Fit Trainer, Mr. Game & Watch, Bayonetta and Mega Man (albeit only while using his Mega Buster) are the only characters in SSB4 to have different charging sound effects for their smash attacks, with her smash attacks charging with the blow of a whistle. This is a reference to exercises in Wii Fit beginning and ending with a whistle being blown. Of all the characters in Smash 4 who have male and female variants, Wii Fit Trainer is the only one who is female by default. ::*Additionally, Wii Fit Trainer is the only one without a different name in Japan. Wii Fit Trainer and Wario are the only characters who can heal themselves without the help of another character and/or when items are not made available; Wii Fit Trainer does so through Sun Salutation and Deep Breathing, while Wario does so via Chomping his own Wario Bike. In PAL French, Spanish, and German, the voice clip from the announcer on the victory screen is slightly different from the one used on the character select screen, instead featuring a noticeable translation of "the" ("l''Entraîneuse Wii Fit"/"'l'Entraîneur Wii Fit", "la Entrenadora de Wii Fit"/"el Entrenador de Wii Fit", and "die Wii Fit-Trainerin"/"der Wii Fit-Trainer"). Oddly, this did not carry over to the NTSC French and Spanish translation. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit トレーナー, Wii Fit Trainer) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, officially confirmed on June 12th, 2018. Wii Fit Trainer is classified as fighter #47. As in Smash 4, both the female and male versions of Wii Fit Trainer are playable. The female and male Wii Fit Trainers are voiced by October Moore and Steve Heinke in the American version (or when the Switch's region settings is set to the Americas) respectively, through recycled voice clips from Smash 4. How to unlockhttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=1 edit Complete one of the following: Play VS. matches, with Wii Fit Trainer being the 9th character to be unlocked. Clear Classic Mode with Samus or any character in her unlock tree, being the second character unlocked after Inkling. Have Wii Fit Trainer join the player's party in World of Light. Victory poseshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=13 edit Tauntshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=12 edit Up taunt: Stretches both arms above the head, saying "Let's get a good stretch." (ストレッチは念入りにしましょう, Stretch thoroughly.) Side taunt: Crosses both arms and starts to stretch both shoulders, saying "Stretch those shoulders." (肩の筋肉を伸ばします, Stretch those shoulder muscles.) Down taunt: Sits down and stretches both legs, saying "Let's stretch our legs." (脚を伸ばしましょう, Let's stretch our legs.) Much like Luigi's side taunt, this taunt can allow Wii Fit Trainer to avoid attacks with high hitboxes.Note: All numbers are listed as base damage, without the 1v1 multiplier. On-screen appearancehttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=11 edit Wii Fit Trainer appears performing a Tree Pose while standing on a Wii Balance Board, then steps off of the balance board, which jumps up and gives a cheer before disappearing. Movesethttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=10 edit Wii Fit Trainer can increase overall damage output by x1.25 with Deep Breathing, consequently affecting knockback as well. The following moveset list details the properties of all attacks when Deep Breathing has not been used. Wii Fit Trainer can crawl and wall jump. Notably, Wii Fit Trainer's crawl is one of the lowest in the game, alongside that of Snake.https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate 3.0.0 Neutral attack's finisher has more bury range. Sun Salutation deals less shield damage. Header deals less shield damage. The interaction of Header's soccer ball with stage collision was fixed, removing several setups and making Header use from ledge less consistent. However, this in turn created a new tech known as Header Getup. [1] Hitting the soccer ball with Header causes it to drop a bit more slowly, creating an overall trajectory range that is slightly more horizontal and slightly less vertical. Deep Breathing's effect lasts longer when successful (552 frames → 732). Update Historyhttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=9 edit https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate 1.1.0 Dash attack has less ending lag (FAF 43 → 39). Special Moveshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=8 edit The introduction of the 1v1 multiplier hinders Wii Fit Trainer's ability to heal herself, as recovered damage is not increased by the multiplier. Sun Salutation: ::* Sun Salutation is orange in color instead of bright yellow. ::* Sun Salutation's projectile deals more damage (18% → 21%) and slightly more knockback when fully charged. ::* Charging Sun Salutation can be canceled with a jump. Header: ::* Header's soccer ball is around 50% bigger. ::* Header has significantly less ending lag (FAF 59-75 → 41-57). ::* Header's soccer ball has adjusted physics. It bounces faster and lower, and is almost always an active hitbox after being hit, allowing for some new niche setups.[1] ::* Header offers a larger range of motion depending on the timing of a second b press; the lowest launch angle allows Header to hit grounded opponents at a close range. ::* The ball deals more damage on average. The damage dealt varies based on the move the ball was hit with, but also seems to differ slightly at times for no apparent reason. Super Hoop: ::* Super Hoop travels higher and requires less mashing for increased height. In addition, it is much easier to reach maximum height without the use of rhythmic tapping. ::* Super Hoop can hit up to three times, increasing its maximum damage output (5% → 15%). ::* Super Hoop's overall vertical distance has been reduced significantly. It is not possible to travel as far as in Smash 4, even after reaching the maximum amount of button-mashing or rhythmic tapping possible. Deep Breathing: ::* Deep Breathing's initial speed is faster. ::* There is a wider window for Deep Breathing to successfully activate. ::* There is a significantly lower duration penalty for failing a Deep Breathing. ::* Deep Breathing's effect lasts longer when successful (552 frames → 732). ::* Successfully using Deep Breathing increases Wii Fit Trainer's fall speed, run speed, and initial dash speed, significantly improving its use as an approaching tool. Wii Fit: ::* Wii Fit's silhouettes have a limited travel distance. This trait is shared with Final Edge. ::* Wii Fit launches a large, slow-moving Dancer pose image at the end of the move. This image has KO potential, increasing the Final Smash's overall reliability. Throws/other attackshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=7 edit Pummel is faster. Back throw: ::* Back throw deals more knockback. Up throw: ::* Up throw deals far less knockback, which increases its combo potential, but reduces its KO potential. Down throw: ::* Down throw has less ending lag (FAF 57 → 50), making it a better combo starter. ::* All aerials have improved hitboxes. Aerial attackshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=6 edit All aerials have less landing lag (Neutral: 14 frames → 8, Forward: 15 → 9, Back: 20 → 12, Up: 15 → 9, Down: 20 → 12). Neutral aerial: ::* The first hit of Neutral aerial links into the second hit less consistently. Forward aerial: ::* Forward aerial deals more knockback, increasing its KO potential. ::* Forward aerial has less ending lag (FAF 46 → 39). ::* Forward aerial has a hitbox near the center of Wii Fit Trainer's body, fixing some of its blindspots. Down aerial: ::* Down aerial has less startup lag (frame 20 → 15) with identical ending lag, shortening its duration (FAF 45 → 40). ::* Down aerial auto-cancels earlier (frame 40 → 35). Ground attackshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=5 edit Neutral attack: ::* Jab 1 deals less damage on the front hit (3% → 2%). ::* Jab 1 has a slightly longer duration on the back hit (frame 4 → 4-5). ::* Jab 2 slides the opponent away and has a chance to trip, making it harder to bury with Jab 3. ::* Jab 3 has less startup lag (frame 6 → 5). ::* Both Jab 1 and 2 jablock, creating new setups and punish options. Dash attack: ::* Dash attack has less startup (frame 7 → 6) and ending lag (FAF 43 → 39). ::* Dash attack has a new early hitbox that deals more damage (6% → 10%). ::* Dash attack deals more knockback and has a more horizontal launch angle, making it a better kill option. Forward tilt: ::* Forward tilt deals more damage (9% → 11%). ::* Forward tilt has a longer duration (frames 6-7 → 6-10). Up tilt: ::* Up tilt has more vertical range and combos into itself at low percents. ::* Up Tilt has invulnerability on the arm for 10 frames (frames 3-12). ::* Up Tilt has a hitbox behind Wii Fit Trainer that sends the opponent away rather than straight up. ::* Up Tilt has a significantly longer duration (frames 5-7 → 5-12). ::* Up tilt has less ending lag (FAF 35 → 30). Down tilt: ::* Down tilt has less startup lag (frame 10 → 9). ::* Down tilt deals more damage (12% → 13.5%). ::* Down tilt has slightly more ending lag (FAF 38 → 39). Forward smash ::* Forward smash has less ending lag (FAF 62 → 57). Up smash: ::* Up smash has a bigger hitbox on the sourspot. Down smash ::* Down smash has less ending lag (FAF 57 → 52). Attributeshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=4 edit Like all characters, Wii Fit Trainer's jumpsquat animation now takes three frames to complete (down from 5). Wii Fit Trainer's initial dash is significantly faster (1.5 → 2.024) Wii Fit Trainer runs much faster (1.696 → 1.866). Wii Fit Trainer walks faster (1.166 → 1.224). Wii Fit Trainer's air speed is slightly faster (0.97 → 1.019).With the exception of the third method, Wii Fit Trainer must then be defeated on Wii Fit Studio. Changes from Super Smash Bros. 4https://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=2 edit Previously a near bottom tier character, Wii Fit Trainer has been significantly buffed from Smash 4 to Ultimate. They have received various improvements to their hitbox durations, hitbox placements, overall lag, and damage output, making the Wii Fit Trainer's moveset function more effectively overall. Many of their notoriously inconsistent attacks have been improved: forward and up tilts last longer, with the latter having intangibility on the arms, making it better for contesting against aerials. Up tilt, dash attack, forward smash, down smash and forward aerial have lower ending lag, while up smash has a larger sourspot, making it less likely to whiff. Many of the Trainer's aerials' hitboxes have been improved so they connect more consistently, including forward aerial (which now has a small but useful body hitbox) and down aerial (which now has a sweetspot covering all of Wii Fit Trainer's lower half instead of just their feet). In addition, dash attack and down tilt deal more damage, back throw deals more knockback, up and down throws function as reliable combo throws, and neutral attack's finisher buries much more consistently. All these changes significantly improve the Trainer's damage racking potential, while making it less likely for their moves to whiff. Wii Fit Trainer's special moveset have also been buffed: Sun Salutation deals more damage and knockback when fully charged and can be canceled with a jump, much like other storable charge moves. Header functions significantly better as a projectile, as the ball is bigger, deals more damage, bounces faster and lower, has more variable angles if headbutted, and almost always keeps its hitbox while active, making ball setups significantly more viable. Super Hoop now deals multiple hits, which improves its damage if all hits land. Finally, Deep Breathing has been dramatically improved: it can be activated more easily and faster, has a lower recharge penalty if failed, and lasts significantly longer. It also grants faster fall speed, air speed, initial dash speed and dash speed. This overall mobility increase coupled with both Deep Breathing's 25% damage increase and Wii Fit Trainer's already hard hitting attacks results in significant damage output during even a single Deep Breathing use, heavily improving its utility. Finally, Wii Fit Trainer benefits from the game's universal changes. The standardized 3-frame jumpsquat allows them to use aerials more effectively, while the slower shield drop speed improves the safety of their projectiles and certain attacks such as down tilt. The limit to a single air dodge allows their projectiles to cover options better and catch landings with their high mobility, while the ability to cancel ground moves improves their ground game. The nerfs the Trainer received are relatively minor: Super Hoop has a shorter max distance, making their recovery slightly less flexible, while neutral attack's second hit can now cause opponents to trip or even slide out of the neutral attack combo, causing the third hit's bury to miss. However, most of their weaknesses are recurring ones from Smash 4: while the Trainer's overall moveset has been heavily improved, their neutral game is still lacking, due to the Trainer's lack of midrange options alongside very few ways to escape pressure, deal with projectiles, or get back onstage. This is further harmed by the nerfs to dodging and dodge intangibility, making them relatively easy to juggle or trap on the ledge. Due to this, their disadvantage state is still extremely lackluster. Overall, Wii Fit Trainer now properly functions as a unique, projectile-based bait-and-punish character who relies on their unorthodox setups and options to pressure the opponent into making poor decisions, and then using their speed and massive damage output to capitalize. While they are capable of racking up damage surprisingly fast, their weaknesses in approaching and landing consistent hits remain, making it important for them to keep opponents from rushing them down or camping them out. As a result of all of these changes, Wii Fit Trainer has had surprising success in the early metagame, with several notable players such as BestNess, WaDi, and varun using them as a main or secondary at high-level tournaments with respectable results, in contrast to the Trainer's low success in Smash 4. However, as the character has a relatively small playerbase, it is unknown how well the Trainer will fare in the long run. Aestheticshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=3 edit As with all veterans returning from SSB4, Wii Fit Trainer's model features a more subdued color scheme. Both genders are now slightly more muscular, and their clothing and hair also feature simple detailing. Wii Fit Trainer's face is clearer and has more detailed eyes, similarly to Wii Fit U's trainer. According to Sakurai, this was a requested change from the Wii Fit development team. Wii Fit Trainer's body faces the screen more compared to the previous entry; however, their stance is not mirrored. Much like other fighters, Wii Fit Trainer is more expressive. In particular, they smile while taunting and using Header, and appear angry while using smash attacks.Does the Tree pose and then the Warrior pose. Does the Triangle pose, then transitions to the Standing Knee pose, and transitions a final time to the Arm and Leg Lift pose. ::*Wipes forehead with a towel draped around both shoulders and does a thumbs up. ::**''Both the female and male Wii Fit Trainers have a selection of sayings picked at random during all of the above victory poses:'' Note: Every stage plays a track from the [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii_Fit_(universe) Wii Fit] universe, no matter what universe the stage originated from. Credits roll after completing Classic Mode. Completing it as Wii Fit Trainer has Main Menu - Wii Fit accompany the credits. Role in World of Lighthttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=15 edit https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:WoL-47WiiFitTrainer.jpg Finding Wii Fit Trainer in World of Light The female Wii Fit Trainer was among the fighters that were summoned to fight against the army of Master Hands. She was also present when Galeem unleashed his beams of light. She was seen alongside a panicking Duck Hunt and Villager. She seemed to accept her fate, and performed the Tree yoga pose as she was hit by a beam of light. She was then placed under Galeem's imprisonment along with the rest of the fighters, excluding Kirby. In the mode itself, she can be found in a city area and can be saved rather quickly by choosing to save Sheik instead of Villager or Marth. Fighter Battlehttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=16 edit Spiritshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=17 edit Wii Fit Trainer's Fighter Spirits can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. They are also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Wii Fit Trainer in World of Light allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As Fighter Spirits, they cannot be used in Spirit Battles and are purely aesthetic. Unlike most fighters, the Spirits for Wii Fit Trainer only use their artwork from Ultimate due to not having official artwork from the Wii Fit games. Additionally, the Wii Fit Trainers makes an appearance in various Support Spirits. ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Wii_Fit_Trainer_SSBU.png 921. Wii Fit Fighter (Female) ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Wii_Fit_Trainer-Alt1_SSBU.png 922. Wii Fit Fighter (Male) ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Jackknife_Spirit.png 925. Jackknife ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Wiifit_trainer.png 926. Deep Breathing ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Sun_Salutation_Spirit.png 927. Sun Salutation ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Tree.png 928. Tree ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Dancer_Spirit.png 929. Dancer ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Warrior_Spirit.png 930. Warrior ::*https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Arm_And_Leg_Lift_Spirit.png 931. Arm & Leg Lift In Spirit battleshttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=18 edit As the main opponenthttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=19 edit As a minionhttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=20 edit Alternate costumes |} Triviahttps://www.ssbwiki.com/index.php?title=Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSBU)&action=edit&section=24 edit Wii Fit Trainer and Ryu are the only two characters whose full renders are not on the official website. In this case, the picture stops just below the thighs. In the World of Light opening cutscene, the female Wii Fit Trainer performs the Tree yoga pose just before she is hit by a beam of light. This may reference the fact that her up smash, which uses the same pose, grants her intangibility for a brief moment. Wii Fit Trainer is the only fighter who, excluding throws, has canonical names for all her attacks, unlike most fighters who only have a select few named attacks. In French, Spanish, and German, the voice clip from the announcer on the victory screen is slightly different from the one used on the character select screen, instead featuring a noticeable translation of "the" ("l''Entraîneuse Wii Fit"/"'l'Entraîneur Wii Fit", "la Entrenadora de Wii Fit"/"el Entrenador de Wii Fit", and "die Wii Fit-Trainerin"/"der Wii Fit-Trainer"). She shares this trait with Inkling, Pokémon Trainer, Villager, and the Mii Fighters. Aside from her regular attacks, several of Wii Fit Trainer's other animations correspond to exercises found in the Wii Fit series, including Push-ups as her crouch and crawl, the Spinal Twist as her prone animation, the Standing Knee as her parry animation, and the Side Plank as her ledge getup attack. Wii Fit Trainer is the only character who travels to Wuhu Island in Classic Mode. Category:Characters